Spy vs Spy
by dbzwannabe4218
Summary: Bulma is a teenage spy in high school. Vegeta is the only one who knows her little secret. Vegeta has had a crush on Bulma since kindergarten. When a spy comes and threatens Bulma's life how will the group cope with this... as secrets are let out... AU b/v c/g 18/k CONTAINS... romance adventure and humor
1. uniforms

Bulma looked up at the screen monitor while instant messaging chi-chi and 18.

School was only a month away. It was sophomore year for the group. This year though there was uniforms. Luckily there was a variety to choose from but still stayed within the school dress code.

The school just sent out an email to everyone with the link to order their school uniform.

So that was what the three girls were doing now.

Chi-Chi: I'm thinking the long black skirt, i will add cuts that would go up to mid-thigh. And the long sleeve black jacket a little too long so I can roll it up. My blue and black tie would be a little loose but my blue undershirt would be almost completely buttoned up. Excludong the top button.

18: That would be really cute Chi. You gotta let your hair down this year.

Bulma: 18 is right. Chi your hair is really pretty.

Chi-Chi: Shut up \\(*^_^*)/ *playfully smacks you both on the arm*

18: Oh! I know what I am going to wear.

Bulma: Well….what?

18: I am going to wear the male black skinny jeans. WIth my big buckle belt. ANd the black women's' jacket, not buttoned up. My tie would hand loosely around my shoulders and I would have a black tank top for an undershirt.

Bulma: Male skinny jeans?

18: Yep!

Bulma: Do we have to wear a tie?

CHi-Chi: Yes. It is part of the dress code.

CHi-CHi: I have to go make dinner.

Bulma: It is only 3 in the pm!

CHi-CHi: Goku is coming over for dinner. Bye!

Chi-Chi has logged off

18: So Bulma what are you planning to wear?

Bulma has logged off

18: Well this sucks.

Bulma was abruptly logged off by Vegeta who just grabbed the mouse and pushed her playfully out of her chair only for him to sit down in her place.

"Hey! I was using that." Bulma huffed while standing up.

"Oh? I didn't notice." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma just sat on her best friend's lap and continued to look at uniforms for school.

Vegeta gulped for the girl he has had a crush on since he was 5 was on HIS lap. Vegeta felt a hard on coming.

"Vegeta what do you think of the outfit I have chosen."

Vegeta looked over her shoulder thankful that she couldn't feel him.

It was knee high black socks that would have started shortly after were her mid-thigh blue skirt would have stopped. The blue jacket would be made to fit her perfectly but the buttons would only go to mid cleavage. The blue and black tie would be tight as well as her black undershirt.

Vegeta gave an approving grunt too afraid to use his voice at the moment.

"It shows off my curves without being slutty." Bulma said while sending her order in.

Vegeta then slammed her against the wall, pinning her with his own body. He began to grind into her body. Her moans only making him go faster. He planted butterfly kisses all across her neck as he grabbed her breast nor daring to stop.

"Vegeta...Vegeta..Vegeta...VEGETA" Vegeta then felt a slap go across his face.

He was pulled out of his fantasy and brought back to reality. He gave a disproving grunt.

Bulma turned around so that she was straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning her forehead against his. "What's up?"

Vegeta didn't want to tell her what he was imagining but he didn't want to lie to her face.

"Bulma you have a letter from your boss! Tell Vegeta that his dad wants him." Teddy, Bulma's dad, yelled up.

"Later Veggie." Bulma said while leaving her room.

Vegeta looked at where she used to sit.

"A cold shower", He said to himself while going over to her open window, flying across the street and into his bedroom.


	2. issues

Bulma grabbed the letter from her father. After telling her mother that she wasn't going to eat dinner tonight.

"Thanks daddy," she happily pecked him on the cheek before running back upstairs to her room. She locked the door and closed the blinds before sitting on her bed.

This was a letter from her boss. She works at the spy agency. No one was supposed to know besides her but when Vegeta secretly followed her on one of Bulma's missions Bulma decided that she would use the mind eraser on him.

Bulma became a spy when her inventions became very useful to the agency. For the first three years Bulma only worked in the lab. But, on her 14th birthday they allowed her to be trained to become a field agent. Then when she turned 15 they sent her out on missions. Three months later Vegeta found out Bulma's little secret. And know Bulma is about to go into sophomore year.

Bulma snapped out of her daze and opened the letter. It was all scrambled in the Japanese language and out of order. It took Bulma a couple hours of half hearted only trying to crack the code when she was finally able to read it.

 _Agent Blue,_

 _We have received information_

 _that 36 new students are going to_

 _your school this year._

 _Among this 36_

 _Two are british spies._

 _You are to find out who this_

 _Is and why_

 _They are here_

 _If they become a_

 _Problem 'take care_

 _Of them'._

 _-Agent little dick_

Bulma looked out her window. It was night fall. Across the street she saw the silhouette of Vegeta's house. It was 6:35 and the dining room light was on. Yet Bulma knew that Vegeta wasn't in the house. No, Vegeta was in their old tree house. The tree house that they both built when they were eight and were they told the secrets that they could tell no other.

Bulma grabbed a hoodie that used to be Goku's when he was in 8th grade. It went over her short shorts. The sleeves were ripped off and there was cuts on the side that went down to Bulma's waist. In the front it was ripped down to show some cleavage. Bulma was only wearing a black sports bra underneath. She put her hair up into a messy bun. Bulma grabbed the letter off her bed and shoved it into her pocket.

Bulma quickly yet stealthily zoomed down the steps and to her mother in the kitchen. "Mom! I am going out I don't know when I will be back and yes I have my phone," yelled Bulma as she ran through the door.

Bulma jogged across the street barefooted. It was summer and it was times like this when everything seems to slow down. When the wind slows so you can the millions of colors it really is. Thousands of smells became one to create a light summer breeze. The stars shone brighter then ever before. The peacefulness lifted Bulma away.

That's when the big willow tree came into view. It stood proud and gracefully. The vines wrapping around the tree house like a protective blanket and the leaves swaying in rhythm with the wind. Bulma walked over to the trunk of the tree and placed her hand upon it. It was so calm and peacefull and Bulma felt whole.

Bulma began to climb the tree. She put her hand on the little window ledge. She was about to pull herself up when she lost her footing. Slowly her hands started to slip to the edge. Bulma only had seconds to she shifted her weight to her hands swinging her legs she jumped and reached on top of the window pane. Her legs swung through the whole called a 'window' and she somersaulted 3 feet before she landed in a kneeling position.

A warm yet sarcastic clap was heard. "Bravo Onna, you made it," Vegeta smirked. Bulma rolled her eyes and walked over to sit on the futon with Vegeta knowing well enough that he was just about to grab her hand to help her up.

"Hey Vegeta take a look at the letter my boss sent me." Bulma said while digging it out of her pocket.

"Why," Vegeta was curious. Bulma has had hundreds of letters from her boss and whenever he would have tried to read them over her shoulder she would have playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"I think I may need your help," Bulma sighed.

Vegeta just silently took the letter and began to read were Bulma had already cracked the code.

Bulma laid her head on Vegeta's lap and looked out the window allowing the calm breeze settle her into sleep.


	3. tree house

Vegeta finished reading the letter. He folded it back up carefully and set it down next to him.

"Bulma-" Vegeta stopped himself from continuing after noticing that Bulma was sleeping peacefully on his lap. The moonlight casted a beautiful blue mist across the room and made Bulma look like a princess. Vegeta started play with the strands of hair that escaped from her messy bun. A smirk played across his face as he felt content, that is before his cellphone went off.

Bulma's eyes snapped open while Vegeta let out a series of curses.

"What," Vegeta growled into the phone.

"Hehe, hey Vegeta! So Chi-Chi was planning a big vacation trip with the whole gang. You want to come and invite Bulma will ya' Goku innocently said.

"Who is it Vegeta," Bulma asked into his ear before sitting in his lap and nestling her head into his neck.

"Yeah, maybe, I will tell you tomorrow." Vegeta then hung up before Goku could reply.

"It was Kakarot," Vegeta said calmly and gruffly.

"What did he want," Bulma said softly against his neck. Heat spread across Vegeta's body. He wanted to kiss her, to really touch her, to finally tell her that he has been head over heels in love with her with his actions. And right now seemed the perfect time to do so.

"The harpy is planning a last vacation for all of us. We are invited, we will give our answers tomorrow," Vegeta said while turning so Bulma was laying on the futon with him on top. Leg over leg hand in hand trapped over her head. Every dip curve matching each other as though they were they were made for this. For this love. "Tonight Bulma we have to deal with something much more important."

"What," Bulma asked. Leaning her forehead against his.

"Us," Vegeta growled before beginning to plant butterfly kisses across her neck.

"Bulma I want you to belong to me. I don't want other guys to be able to kiss you, to hold you, to love you, to even look at you with ," Vegeta nipped at her neck after every demand.

"Vegeta," Bulma said panting.

"Yes?"

"Please, I wish to be yours and you to be mine," Bulma all but screamed out.

Vegeta just smirked and kissed her lips. Softly at first but it turned to needed within seconds.

"Vegeta," Bulma asked. Vegeta's head jerked forward.

"Hey! Morning sleepy head. You sure are a sleep talker," Bulma said to Vegeta while eating some bacon and eggs. SHe was sitting next to him their knees touching.

'Damn,' Vegeta thougth' why can't my thoughts ever be real.'

"You missed a call from Goku. I called him back and he was talking about a final vaction with the gang. Going to cuba for 3 weeks. I am going what do you think?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't care." Vegeta grunted.

"Here," Bulma said while handing him her plate containing 5 pancakes and a load of bacon.

Vegeta grabbed the plate and started eating….. Inhaling his food.

"So I was thinking that I was going to need a little bit of help on this mission. I am not going to worry about this until September, when school starts. But, after we complete this mission, I was hoping that you would want to become a spy with me. We could be partners," Bulma said while looking at him dead in the eyes.

"I would like to become an agent. But, I can't have a stupid name like agent little dick,"Vegeta smirked.

"Agent Veggie," Bulma chirped.

"No," Vegeta growled.

"Agent smirky!"

"Bulma I am warning you."

"Agent growly voice!"

"BULMA-"

"Oh-Oh I got it! I am Agent Blue so you can be agent pinky!"

"That's it!"

Vegeta then wrestled Bulma to the ground with her laughing all the way. He tickled her until she called mercy. Through thick and then these two always were on each other side because of each other they were able to face any problem with no worries.

"Vegeta,"Bulma said chuckling a little bit.

"Yeah?"

"I am so happy we are neighbors even though you are an asshole." Bulma laughed while punching him in the arm.

"Me too spoiled bitch," Vegeta said pushing her over.


	4. Vacation and gangs

Bulma sat up and stretched. Vegeta and her have been basically living in the tree house lately. When they have been in the neighborhood, that is. For the past three days they have been going to clubs and fights, racing and gangs showing the city who's really is the boss. But, today they are going to pack up to go on vacation.

Bulma was starting to stand up when Vegeta's arm wrapped around her waist. He swiftly pulled her back to him. Her head was buried into his chest and he trapped her legs with his own.

Bulma nuzzled his chest before looking up at him her big blue eyes filled with curiosity. Vegeta wanted to kiss her since middle school but right now he just enjoyed the moment. How she smelt of chocolate and she was so content with being in his arms. Their eyes locked not caring about anything in the world. That is until Bulma started to pull away mumbling something.

Vegeta growled and trapped her in the futon. " Where are you going?"

Bulma just smirked and said,"It is 11:37 I have to go pack for our 3 - week vacation to Cuba."

Vegeta sighed in her neck knowing how long it takes her to get ready. "Fine," Vegeta growled.

Bulma stood up stretched and went over to the blue closet that stood next to the black closet. She made this for them. The closets were actually portals that connected to their closets at home.

After 10 minutes of Bulma packing Vegeta walked over and started packing his own bag. Bulma finally finished with 3 minutes to spare to quickly grab the clothes she picked out the night before.

Vegeta was wearing long khaki shorts that showed his underwear a little, and a ripped muscle tee with his shell necklace. Bulma was wearing red floral shorts with a black no sleeve turtle neck crop top with her hair naturally flowing down her back.

Vegeta stared in shock for only a brief moment but long enough for Bulma to noticed to see. Bulma just smirked and grabbed her leather jacket and bag.

"I am going to drive my motorcycle. You want to ride with me or are you going to fly? We are just going to meet up at Goku's place," Bulma said already about to jump out the window.

"Nope you are going to fly with me." Vegeta said just to make things harder for Bulma.

"Nope. Not an option." Bulma said before she jumped. A gasp was heard from Bulma seconds after Bulma fell to the ground. "V-v...vegeta." Bulma yelled in a demanding voice only Vegeta could hear the fear.

"What?" Vegeta asked. His question was answered for him when he stuck his head out the window. Their sat the 30 gangs they fought against last week. All of them were fighting Bulma at once. And three guys was….about to rape her. Vegeta grabbed his machine gun and started shooting every guy around Bulma.

Vegeta wanted to shoot ki blasts but then he would give himself away as a saiyan and he was sure that more than half the people here worked for freezia and would tell him within nano-seconds.

Bulma grabbed her gun that she packed in her bag. It was disguised as mascara. Mentally thanking herself for packing her sky gear she started to kill the gang members.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED," screamed Vegeta pissed and confused.

"I'm not sure. We were just hanging out with them 2 days ago, we didn't do anything.," Bulma said.

She started to walk towards her motorcycle when Vegeta picked her up and started flying to Goku's house. Bulma harrumphed but didn't say anything because she loved flying especially when Vegeta was the one carrying her.

They arrived their half-an-hour late because of the gang members.

"What happened to you guys," Chi-Chi screeched mad because they had to wait for them.

"Don't ask. So Goku where are we going in Cuba? Wait… Goku who helped you set up the vacation?" Bulma questioned.

"It's a secret until we get there, but don't worry I asked a vacation guide for help," Goku said while smiling from ear to ear.

So they all started flying again. 18 and Krillin flying side by side, Goku carrying Chi on his back, piccolo and tien flying and talking to each other, Bulma on one of her flying inventions and Vegeta next to her trying to knock her off playfully.

When they finally landed they noticed two weird things.

This was an art camp

THEY WERE IN AMERICA

"Goku! What happened to Cuba? Who was that vacation guide really?" Chi fumed.

"He was yellow and I think his name was Homer. But, guys I already spent 500 dollars on all of us going and I worked really hard to get us a spot so let's try to make the most of it." Goku said while doing his famous smile.

Before anyone could escape, I mean leave counselors came and ushered them into the campsite.


	5. trouble

In an unknown area

"Sir I'm afraid that the gang members have been killed. Agent Blue and the Prince have escaped and ,to my understanding, have fled the country," Sonya said with fear from her boss's wrath.

Her boss's name was was Drako. He was Frieza's main spy and he didn't get this spot by being kind and patient with much understanding. No, Drako murdered his family without hesitation for the place next to Frieza. And to sonya , this only made Drako scarier than Frieza. Sonya and Drako have been working roughly a ear together and not once have they failed. They always succeeded on the very first try. Drako came up with the plan and valuble information while Sonya was his inside source, she gathered armies against the enemy and found out what their weakness was. Sonya was always faithful and always did what Drako told her to do without a second thought. She countlessly blinded by devotion and fear followed him into battle like how a dog follows their owner. In a weird way I guess you could call it a crush, but to the two of them, it was respect.

"Haha Sonya Sonya Sonya….. Did you really think I didn't know that already? Come on I thought we knew each other better than that," Drako said with a menacing smirk.

"I….I, I know...ummm," Sonya stammered out.

"My plan is working out perfectly. We need time and patience dear lovely Sonya," Drako said in a I-am-all-perfect- tone.

"Yes sir," Sonya sighed with relief.

"Good girl. I haven't filled you in yet on the little princey and 3rd class clown yet, have I," Drako simply stated.

"No, you haven't," Sonya said annoyed that it took him this long to finally tell her.

Drako let out a soft chuckle," What I understand is thatl there's five saiyans alive on Earth-"

"Outrageous they all died when Lord Frieza-"

"SHUT UP AND DON'T INTERRUPT. As I was saying before I was so rudely stopped…

When Goku was born he was extremely weak. He was sent to Earth to prove himself but he was dropped on his head and forgot who he was.

Later on the king and queen with their two sons was sent to Earth just before the planet blew up. Lord Frieza didn't know about this until five years ago. He became intrigued and ordered for them to be brought to him.

Armies upon armies were sent out to look for them but for years nothing was found of them besides one "glance".

That is until now when I Drako found them and killed their human loved ones and returned the monkeys to Lord Frieza for the life of a low class slave. So, here is how we are going to do this…."

Back to Camp

"Boys and Girls you can choose and cabin you want with whoever you want. As long as it follows the following rules

Boys stay in the boys room in the cabin

And girls stay in the girls room of the cabin

are pink boys are blue there under any conditions be any purple!

out are at 10:30 sharp

4\. Exactly 11 people are in each cabin

Okay? And let me make this clear this isn't a drawing art camp, no this is the element martial arts camp. You will be expected to learn one element of your choosing and before the end of camp master that element. On your last day here we will hold a tournament to see who shall be crowned master of the elements of whatever year it is! My name is Teri and the guys beside me are Walter and Bob. If you have any questions …. don't bother us!

"We only have 8 people! Where are we going three other people?" Bulma questioned while looking around the sea of teens.

"Umm…. oh there is two guys just standing over their talking let's see if they are need a cabin," Chi-CH=hi said while walking towards them.

"Hey! I am Sonya, sorry for bothering you but can I be apart of your cabin please?'" A short shy girl asked.

"Sure," Goku shrugged.

Chi-Chi started walking back with the two guys following not that far behind her.

"This is Yamcha," Chichi started while indicating with her hand to a scar-faced man who was at that moment giving a flirtatious look to a blue-haired Bulma look alike. (A/N HMMMMM….I wonder who…any guesses?lol)

"And I am Brett," a tall blonde haired man said while leaning down and kissing the back of Bulma's hand.

Bulma stared at Brett with shock. "Sorry I am a foreign exchange student starting at orange high this school year with my cousin Yamcha we talked to Homer with Goku about coming to this camp. I sometimes have problems transferring cultures. But I guess it was worth to see your adorkable face afterwards," Brett laughed lightly.

"Y...Yeah…" Bulma said sheepishly blushing profoundly.

"Hi, I am Sonya," she greeted while looking at the ground.

" I saw a cabin over in the woods on our way here it was separated from all the other cabins. We should go use that one," Tien shrugged.

Goku carrying Chichi , Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Sonya started to fly where Tien had pointed to before leaving Bulma and Brett walking to the cabin together.

"So you don't find it weird that they can fly," Bulma asked. " I am not complaining Brett I am really relieved."

"Yeah, I understand what you are saying," Brett sighed. "I can fly too but I choose not too. It would be rude to leave such a pretty lady here to walk alone to a cabin she hasn't seen before. Besides I like to walk once and a while too."

"Oh, thanks. No one really has walked with me before. Chichi used to before Goku started to carry her. Vegeta sometimes carries me but no one wants to walk unless they have a good reason to." Bulma smiled appreciatively.

"No problem." Brett smiled back happily.

"You are French aren't you. I can tell that you are trying to hide your accent but when you kissed my hand it was just that more obvious." Bulma stated.

"Yeah, I am trying to blend in but it isn't working yet is it?" Brett chuckled.

"No,not really," Bulma chuckled back.

"It really is beautiful here," Brett sighed.

Bulma couldn't help but give a silent agreement. The way the light shown through the trees. How the wind made the trees sway gently like how a mother would sooth a baby. The small dirt path that lead to their cabin seemed to go on forever winding and turning making on what could come next feel like a complete mystery. Birds chirped and flew up into the sky that never seemed to end.

They continued to walk on in the silence. It wasn't a suffocating silence like being with Piccolo but it wasn't a comforting silence like being with Vegeta, this type of silence just simply was there.

They were have been walking for about 5 minutes and it would be 2 more until they reached the cabin to Brett's calculations, when piercing scream rang throughout the forest. This scream wasn't one of being happy or startled no this cream was one of pain. Pure pain that made Bulma's insides twist as though she was the one that let out that cry.

"Bulma! Stay here I am going to get everyone else to help us go inspect what is going on. Just stay here," Brett called while starting to fly away.

"Stay here? Naw, I am a spy, not that you know of anyways. But, I can take whatever is going on over there," Bulma smirked to herself before pulling out a ki gun that was disguised as a banana and running into the woods.

"You WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled grabbing Brett by his color and shoving him up against the wall.

"I had to leave her there she would slow me down. She is close by anyways she will be allright." Brett said while looking Vegeta in the eyes.

"Vegeta put Brett down," Piccolo stated "She probably is already at the source of the scream. We need to leave now we don't know what could happen."

Vegeta sighed knowing Piccolo was right and punched Brett in the stomach before letting him go.

"Did you really need to do that man?" Yamcha asked helping his cousin up with concern.

Vegeta just scoffed and simply said," I don't answer to the likes of you."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean," Yamcha growled.

"Here let me spell it out for you-"

Vegeta was cut off by a loud scream that rang throughout the woods that made everything pause for just a moment. The wind stopped, the birds silenced their chirping, the sun seemed to no longer shine nearly as bright, the world just seemed to stop moving this all happened for only a short breath before everything started once again.

To most people this would sound like someone being bullied, to others it would sound like a bunch of teens messing around. But, to the people in that cabin they knew that someone must have died.

For Bulma had yelled out one simple sentence. "I BEG!"

Bulma never begged not even when she was threatened her life by a rapist or when she was grounded by her parents for a year. Not even when she playing a game of mercy with Vegeta. (a/n That's saying a lot!)

"BULMA," Everyone yelled out at once starting to fly off to the source.

 _So how did you like this chapter …..JK_

AS they got closer they realized that they couldn't sense her ki but they could smell blood. And they could see the thick coat of blood that covered the trees like a blanket.

 _Okay so now it is the end of the chapter_


	6. Bulma's side

_This one is going to be short because I just realized for the next chapter you will need to understand this from Bulma's side of view….._

 _Earlier…._

"The voice came from this general area. Hmm… I don't see anything yet." Bulma said to herself while looking around a small clearing in the forest.

A snap from footsteps was heard from behind a tree. Bulma pulled a knife out of her bag and put it into her boot. SHe placed her bag down and steadied her ki gun at where she heard the noise.

"I want you to slowly come out with your hands up." Bulma said her voice laced with control. ' I swear no matter how many times I do this each time is just as frightening as the first.' Bulma thought.

Bulma could hear her heart beat faster and faster with each step she took. SHe became lost in the world of madness that ran through her veins. Every crunch of each step was always second guessed, 'was it mine or was it ... _it_ '. And that was the scariest thing, what was _it._ Bulma was blessed with the an enormous mind that loved to soar but at moments like this blessed wasn't the correct term. It was more of cursed. Could it be a bunny or could it be….Freeza.

To be honest Bulma had never met Frieza but what Vegeta told her was enough to give her nightmares. Nightmares of losing him and what could happen to her life she took for granted, another case of her cursed mind.

'Three more steps until I reach the tree.' but Bulma wished it to be behind the tree already, to know what the unknown is, to be let out of this swirling darkness. Bulma held her breath and lengthened her steps determined to make it to the tree before whatever it was got away.

Bulma could hear the labored breathing, could smell an awful stench, could see the _dead bodies_. There was thousands upon thousands, blood dripped from each carcass as though it was raining. Yet the bodies were not human nor animal, it wasn't even from this planet. Bulma ran up to the bodies to examine them all with caution being thrown into the wind.

Bulma was only meters away from the pile when the ground shook around her and she was sent flying through the air, the opposite direction from the bodies. Had Bulma been cautious she could have heard the low hum of the explosive force field. Bulma landed head down onto the ground with a sickening crack, she was fighting to open her eyes, to stake awake a second longer. Footsteps approached her. She looked at an ankle right in her face, there was a dragon tattoo wrapped around the ankle.

"What was the first blow not good enough for you, damn" came a voice before the dragon ankle came down and jumped onto her skull. Bulma dreamt blackness and pain for hours upon days before she opened her eyes.

"S...Sonya?" Bulma laced out.


	7. Sonya andSonya?

Vegeta's world seemed to have slowed down when he saw the pile of dead bodies. ' Could she be one of the dead bodies? Was I too late? Why did I have to be so weak. If I was stronger I could have saved her'

Bulma….dead. No it.. It couldn't be.

Images flashed through his head. Her hair, the color of the sky, he could run his hand in her hair for hours on end.

Her eyes, the ones that showed so much innocence, so much acceptance to who he was, she cared for him knowing full and well what he was capable of.

Her smile, the one that warmed him up and made him happy even in the worst of time. Her smile could make him feel like he could fight a thousands battles a be victorious.

Her laughter, it was cute and just made him love her all the more.

With Bulma gone who else would bug him to go on pointless adventures in space with?

With Bulma gone who else will go do stupid shit with him like race motorcycle gangs?

With Bulma gone who else was going to make sure that he stayed in check. With Bulma gone how was he to live half alive, missing the one that completed him?

Yet, he never told that he loved her. All the time he had to say 3 simple words. Why couldn't he? He has been there for her for everything. He had given up everything for her and she had done the same for him. Three words. And now it was too late. He lost the only thing that ever mattered to him. He wasn't going to be able to make it without her. No….. no life wouldn't even be life. It would just bland and boring without her in it. Fuck her for making him feel this way. All Vegeta wanted was to grab her to him and tell her the truth but that is not possible.

Vegeta closed his eyes and imagined her face, her voice, her fighter personality, the memories of her. He was starting to feel more at ease when all of a sudden an image of her dead filled his mind. Her hair stained with blood, her pale white skin stained with her own pain. Her eyes flashed in terror and pain and then nothing. She wasn't dead but she wasn't alive either. She was broken. Her mouth opened and mouthed his name. Blood spilt over.

"It wasn't your fault Vegeta. But, i…. I love…...someone else," she mouthed softly.

"SHUT UP," Vegeta yelled out loud. He meant to say it to himself but he yelled it out loud. 'I don't even know if she is dead.'

"Goku! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Chi-Chi screeched.

Everyone looked over to where Goku was. He was on a tree licking blood off a leaf.

"This blood isn't real. It is strawberry jam." Goku chirped relieving everyone out of their disgusted state.

"You just had to choose this camp," Krillin muttered under his breath softly.

"The bodies aren't real either," Piccolo called out.

'What the hell?' Vegeta thought to himself.

" But, why are some of the tree knocked down? I mean it is cut right in half and then blown a few feet away," Yamcha said questionably to no one in particular.

"Explosion," was the short reply from 18.

"Yes, my superb saiyan hearing can pick up a low hum, that as one of a recently damaged force field," Vegeta gasconade about himself.

"That blood over there is real," Goku said getting more serious than anyone's liking. For when Goku becomes truly serious the worst becomes the best correlated to reality.

"This is Bulma's blood. And look the footsteps are leading that way," Brett said pointing to North-East.

Everyone started to walk past Brett in the direction he pointed following the incomprehensible footsteps. Vegeta was the last who past Brett. Vegeta grabbed Brett by the shoulder and waited tell the others were farther away before he turned to Brett and said," You will not stir problems. I can't stop you from helping but I can kill you without anyone ever knowing if Bulma isn't back to me by the end of the day."

Brett just gave a quick nod and flew off to catch up with the others. Vegeta gave a quick sigh and followed after him.

Bulma woke up on a cold grey floor. She wanted to stand up and look around but her body would not comply. Her only control was in breathing and eye movement. It terrified her to no end to wake up and instantly see grey. No light, no other life forms, not knowing if she was on Earth or ….could she be gone….could she be dead. No the pain wouldn't allow her to believe that. Oh how Bulma would love to move but sleep was overcoming her. Bulma let out a sigh excepting the fact that at this moment there was nothing she would be able to do in this state of mind.

The footsteps lead them to a ship. It was a small ship and it looked as though it was ready to leave the Earth's atmosphere at any second.

"Oh...oh my god….no," Sonya said so softly that you second guessed yourself if it was really even said.

"What," Vegeta snarled angered that something was being hidden from him.

"I…..I …...know who is in the ship. I know who took Bulma and why," Sonya wept softly to herself.

"Who?" Goku asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I …. I am one half of a whole. I make up a powerful warrior when combined with my other half. I am the compassion, the spirit, the mentality to not go insane. The other half is also named Sonya. She looks exactly the same as me. But, she is the mentality to kill with no regret, she is the one with the warrior's spirit to fight to the brink of death, she is the strength.

She , my sister, and I can fuse together within milli-seconds. Ten years ago we used to live as one peacefully on my home planet. That is before it was purged by Frieza.

Frieza saw potential in me….us. He had us separated though when he saw that I was planning to kill him. He made my sister a killing machine while I was sentenced to death. But, my sister saved me and sent me to this planet so I could be safe.

She…...She…..won't hesitate to kill me though, to kill any one of us, if we get in her way," Sonya said with a distant look on her face.

"Why is she here? What does she want with Bulma," questions piled among the group all needing to be answered.

"Frieza is looking for the remaining Saiyans. Bulma must mean something to the saiyans. For Frieza wants the saiyans alive so he must be trying to draw them to his empire with something they can't live without," Sonya cried out getting louder and louder b the second.

"Hmmm… that is quite true _sister_ ," said a voice from behind them before getting ready to fight.

Bulma woke with a start. She could hear the crash of a fight going on outside. 'Get up,' she told herself.

Her body yelled her to stay down, to sleep once more. Bulma wouldn't allow it though. "Get…..up," Bulma repeated to herself over and over again and again.

Bulma finally stood up but had to lean against the wall for support. Bumla noticed that her gun was missing but she still had her knife.

The room must have been 120 degrees. The rusting metal walls had sweat pouring off of it. There was some water over by a corner. Bulma started to walk over but fell. She couldn't stand back up so instead she crawled over.

Once she got to the water she took off her shirt and drenched it in the water effectively making it wet. Then she crawled painfully to the center of the room and got to work.

Everyone was fighting warrior Sonya with everything they had all at once but no matter what they threw at her it wasn't enough.

It seemed that the big bang attack and kamehame were as effective as a ladybug landing on Beerus.

"Hmmm…. I was hoping for some kind of good fight but it turns out I have wasted my time Oh well, time to finish this up. Sorry sister but the last thing I need to Frieza knowing that I never killed you," Warrior Sonya yawned and then blasted her sister.

"I….I will…. I will never forgive you. But, I will always love..you….my sister, Sonya," Sonya said in her final breath.

The fighters stopped in horror of what they just watched sister vs sister. All thanks to Lord Frieza. A flash of pain and regret flashed across the only Sonya left alive. Yet it was quickly covered back up.

"Hmmmm….. It's sad that she had to be my sister. She was just so….. Just so weak and helpless," Sonya said looking disgustedly at where her sisters.

" Solar Flare," Sonya yelled out before releasing out the attack.

' _How….How did she know that attack...unless… has she been watching us,'_ Vegeta thought to himself while blinded.

When the attack was over everyone looked up to see that the ship had already left….with Bulma in it.

-(A/N this chapter isn't over!)

5 minutes earlier inside the ship…

Bulma was drenching each of the rusted bolts. After the bolts were thoroughly soaked Bulma would use her knife to lift up the bolts. She moved quickly and productively.

Soon she had all twenty bolts out of the piece of metal slab that helped make up the floor. Bulma tied her newly semi-wet shirt around each of her hands and moved the flooring piece. She saw a bunch of pipes and tubes. Bulma let out a sigh and lowered herself into the mess of metal. She saw the main pipe that controlled the water. Bulma smirked to herself, she knew that with that pipe gone the ship will flood Bulma pulled out her knife and started to saw through the pipe.

Bulma was halfway through when her knife slipped ,cut her hand, and fell down down down into the seemingly neverending darkness. Bulma cradled her hand and started to slam her body into the pipe.

When the pipe finally gave out Bulma was unprepared and fell slamming her head and bodies among many pipes.

"No...Noooo," Bulma called out. THough when she hit the ground she was met with water.

'The water's rising faster than expected,' Bulma thought to herself.

"No….what why?' Bulma was fluently losing blood. She was fighting to stay awake, to find an exit, to not drown.

Bulma saw an emergency latch in the corner of the room. She swam under and started to turn the heavy latch. She was weak and her battle to stay awake was ending, with her losing. She wasn't going to make it.

'Vegeta, I….I lov-

…...I am sorry," Bulma thought with a final turn of the latch unknowingly releasing her from the ship.

A/N Okay so I was thinking that I was going to need someone to double check my work and give in their two cents before I publish a chapter. I would probably only take one or two. Is anyone interested?


	8. missing letters

_Hey sorry that I haven't updated with any of my stories and this one is short but I have a plan. Okay so I need everyone to give a quick shout out on what story to continue on. The top story will update at the least once a week. The second will be updated once a month. Time is limited so comment fast!_

Bulma opened her eyes with a start. Brown scattered across the room. Bulma sat up and looked around. It seemed to be a cabin bedroom. She noticed that her bags were unpacked and everything was in it's rightful place. It was crystal clear to her that it was Chi-Chi who made things nice for her when she wakes up.

Bulma looked over at the picture sitting next to the bed. It was a picture of the gang. It was the last day of middle school and they didn't know if they would share the same high school. They took a group photo of all of them so that if they separated they would remember each other. Bulma jumped up and onto Vegeta's back at the last second and made a peace sign at the camera. Everyone ,including Krillin and Piccolo ect…., thought that Vegeta was annoyed with her and she agrees that he was, but he also had a spark of joy in his eyes and the way he carried himself told her that he was upset with the idea of not being in the same school. It is Bulma's favorite picture of all of them. But, she cares about this picture too much, the gang lost the digital copy so this is all that is left. Bulma wouldn't/didn't, dare bring this picture with her. _So, why is it here? In fact….._

 _How did I get here? The last thing I remember I was escaping the ship. Maybe I didn't escape and this was all a dream? Or i bet this is a trick to get my guard down! I can't trust anybody or give any vital information until it becomes clear that this isn't an elaborate trap,"_ Bulma thought with much concern.

 _No that's overthinking it. I most definitely escaped I just need to calm down and hear what happened._ Bulma sighed at her nervousness and swung her legs out of bed. She looked down at her clothes, _who changed them?_

Bulma let out a harsh cough and decided to go get water, then the answers. As she was passing by the dresser she saw mail for today. Se grabbed them and looked through the addresses.

 _Two letters; more library system:_ **both letters open**

 _One from home:_ **closed**

 _Two from Tights:_ **closed**

More library system, the spy agency Bulma works for pen name. She picks up the envelopes and look inside. Every letter is gone, nothing, zip, nada. Only the air she breaths fills the envelopes. Bulma shoved the empty envelopes under a floorboard with the idea to tell Vegeta later. She heads out to get some water, the other two letters can wait for a couple more hours.

On her way to the kitchen she passes by the open door to the living. Bulma was going to walk on by when she heard something that snagged her attention. "...She is dead! Nothing we do will be able to change that. We must deal with what we have know and that is Bulma. She deserves to know what happened and we deserve to know some answers" 18 snapped loudly.

 _No! 18 wouldn't go through my letters. She is a close friend and all big on respecting others privacy. But… she is bigger on the truth. She wouldn't just open those letters with a reason. She didn't have a reason. Right? And who is dead? Goku? Piccolo? …...Vegeta?l_

Bulma let out a sigh and entered the room. These questions were driving her mad with confusion and worry. _Better get it settled before my mind rightly explodes_ ," Bulma thought.

Bulma slithered in slowly trying to make it where no one would notice her and snuck her way next to Goku on the loveseat.

"Hey Bulma,"Goku whispered so that he wouldn't bother the tense discussion.

"What's going on," Bulma whispered back.

" We think that_ is targeting you. Wait, what are you doing up? You should be in bed resting," Goku said escalating his voice at the end to a loud "whisper".

Everyone looked over at the loveseat containing Bulma and Goku. Confusion littered across their faces at the sight of Bulma up and out of bed. Vegeta was the fist to speak up," You should be in bed, your body is too weak to do anything."

Bulma got angry with his word choice and don't read between the lines, _who the hell does he think he is?_ " No what's really weak is your lack of concern for someone so close, so important"

Bulma didn't say that. She looked surprisingly over at Yamcha standing to her left. He really isn't that bad looking, he sends a toothy smile Bulma's way and continues on. " I mean if I had someone so beautiful," he leans in and grabs her hand," I would only want was best for her."

 _He's good. Too good. I can't trust him yet though, he could be the enemy spy. He could be the one reading my letters. But, why can't I help myself so hard as he kisses each of my knuckles._

Bulma notices Vegeta's hard glare in the corner of her eyes. 'Strangely' he looked enraged at Yamcha. _It's probably the blow to ego_ , Bulma thought with a smirk.

Bulma then abruptly pulled her hand back and got up. " Water," she voiced before leaving the room.

Bulma let out a sigh after she chugged a bunch of water. _What's going on?_ Bulma thought with frustration.

"Hey, are you doing okay," Brett asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I plainly stated.

"Umm….I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I wasn't there to help you," Brett said softly while looking at the ground feeling very shy and timid suddenly.

Bulma gave a small reassuring smile and said," Hey come to my room with me it's quieter there. That way you can explain to me everything that happened."

)l(timeskip)l(

"Oh wow, I can't believe she killed her other half," Bulma said surprised.

"Yeah, oh! I found this in the hallway. You were the only one to get mail out of all of us so I assume that these are yours," Brett explain boredly.

Brett then handed me my the missing letters. I let out a soft gasp as I took the letters out of his hands and began to quickly read it. It was in Latin I just couldn't believe what it said about Brett! He….he… he was my partner?!

A/N wonder how Vegeta is going to react


	9. Sorting things out

Bulma's Pov

"You're…..You're my partner," I whispered ever so dangerously and started to shake uncontrollably. This was just so much to take in, Sonya, letters, spies, kidnapped. I was so overwhelmed, where is Vegeta?

"Oh? Is that so, here let me see the letters," Brett said trying while reaching over to grab the letters. I clutched them closer to me.

"Stop! Don't touch them. I just, this is all too much," I yelled out defensively.

"Bulma just calm down. Think for a second," Brett said soothingly. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into his lap.

"Hey! I am not the bad guy here. You can call your agency and ask about the letters. Then we can talk about Sonya some more and figure out what to do about all of this," Brett said while trying to pull me closer to him. He kept eventually knocked me down onto the bed and covered my mouth as I tried to call out for help. I slowly calmed down and just glared at him viciously.

That's when the door slammed open.

 **Over in Space**

"You stupid idiot," Draco yelled at Sonya and kicked one of her knees in breaking it, making her fall onto the floor. He kept hitting her over and over but never hitting the stomach. No, Draco would never hit her there. For now at least.

Blow after blow it was a reminder that she failed him. That she betrayed him. She wished for him to stop but at the same time thought that she deserved everything she got.

If she didn't fail she wouldn't have gotten hurt like this. If she was more worthy he wouldn't have kicked her. But he cares about her, or he wouldn't have spent the energy to punish her or try to save her from Frieza's wrath over this. Right? Or is that what she thought. Was she really nothing to him and more trouble than was worth.

When he was finished he stood up and began to change his clothes. He was going to have a meeting with Lord Frieza. His little toy not only completely failed her mission but it turns out did not kill her sister all those years before. He had to play his cards right or his toy and children would die.

Sonya silent cried softly kneeling on the floor. She gave so much for him. Hell, she even just killed her sister for him! Why? Why did she give up so much for him? He always treated her horribly. She gave him her heart, soul, and body to him and he treats it like garbage. Sonya could smell all the other women on him. Why did she ever get involved with him, she knew what he was really like. She fought all those battles with him and watched how he torchered even the smallest of children. What could she possibly have saw in him?

Draco saw that he pushed his little toy a little bit too far today. Some emotion crept over him, was it guilt or concern? Both options made Draco madder. He let out a grunt of frustration and walked over to his "lover". He bent down and placed a hand on her stomach while placing the softest of kisses across her lips. "Don't you understand how quickly I could lose you," he asked in a breathless whisper.

Sonya tensed up in surprise. Her pink eyes raised up and looked into his pitch black eyes. She felt love surged through her body. Sonya gave a soft smile and gave him a swift kiss on his nose. She cursed herself for being foolish in doubting his love for her. She was about to give an apology to him when he abruptly left the room.

Sonya let out a soft sigh and placed her hands on top of her stomach. Draco was her everything. Sonya swore she would go to hell and back just for him. Just to hear his voice, to look into his eyes and tell him the truth about everything.

That the children she carries is not his.

 **Back to our little cabin**

Krillin was walking up to his room when he heard growls and rustling coming from Bulma's room. Instantly thinking that she was being kidnapped again he slammed open the door.

What he saw made him call out in surprise. Bulma was pinned down by Brett to the bed and Krillin instantly thought that he was interrupting something.

"OH MY KAMI!" Krillin yelled out and slammed the door shut.

He walked into the living room and saw everyone staring at him in the living room. Each one of them was expecting an answer to his weird behaviour.

"Well Bulma and Brett, were, well , doing _something._ ," Krillin muttered softly, traumatised.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and asked," Doing what?"

"Well not the floor, that's for sure." Krillin chuckled.

Vegeta rammed up the stairs at lightening fast speed. He kicked down Bulma's door and froze. Bulma was trying to get out from underneath of Brett who had her on the bed. Fury and protectiveness quickly rose in the prince.

Vegeta stalked over to them and ripped Bulma up and out of his arms. Vegeta let out a low growl to the man sitting the bed warning him to not mess with things that did not belong to him.

Brett let out a soft nervous chuckle and put his hands up in defense. "Hey, is it wrong for me to calm down my _partner_?"

What kind of partner? Friend? Spy? Or could it possible …..lover? Vegeta tensed up even more and dragged Bulma even closer to him. "What do you mean," Vegeta spat.

"You see Bulma and I are now partners at her work. So we will be working close together and be spending time alone with each other. We both have needs so it is imaginable if we did some things with that time alone," Brett said slyly while standing up and slinking his way up and over to Bulma.

Vegeta was about ready to sink his teeth into Brett when Bulma dragged him out of the door and into the hallway.

"Where is your room,"Bulma asked.

Vegeta let out a grunt and lead the way. Staying a couple paces in front of her.

Not a word was spoken when they walked to his room. Not when they entered it. They just sat there for five minutes upon the bed waiting for the other to speak not wanting to lower their pride.

Bulma let out a sigh, "What the hell are we supposed to do at this camp?"

"We missed orientation but this camp is going to teach us the elements of fire, water, air, and earth. We will figure out tomorrow what we are going to learn," Vegeta passively explained.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Bulma chirped trying to get rid of the awkward tension.

Vegeta let out a grunt.

"I hope that I get water," Bulma gave her best smile while saying that.

Again Vegeta grunted.

Bulma lost the smile and stared down at her hands. "He isn't really my partner. The letter he gave me was a fake. The letters are never in any sort of language. It is just a bunch of random letters and numbers and symbols. Latin may be a dead language but it doesn't follow the rules.

Vegeta looked at Bulma surprised. "He must have stolen them."

"No, Brett said that he found them in the hall he could just be a pawn," Bulma said.

"Yeah but he is also a spy. I very much doubt that he is a mere pawn in all of this," Vegeta snarled.

"Yeah and precisely what is all this," Bulma cried out falling backwards on the bed.

"What do you mean wench?" Vegeta questioned snotted.

"Vegeta, before we came here we had warning of two British spies. We come to this rediculous martial arts camp that Goku got tickets from a random stranger. Then we meet Brett and Yamcha, and Sonya who are all just coming to the same school we go to also. Sonya is killed by her other half, dang she is from freakin outer space. I am kidnapped and almost killed. Then Brett turns out to be my partner. Is this at all suspicious to you?" Bulma yelled at Vegeta angry at what has happened all that day.

Vegeta quickly stood up and grabbed Bulma by the shoulders, yanking her off the bed. " Look here I am not the person to yell at and do you really fucking want everyone to hear about our little secret. Now call your agency and ask about this partner," Vegeta growled dangerously low.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do," Bulma whispered darkly punctuating each word. She began to squirm and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Then don't act like a spoiled brat," Vegeta spat. Grasping her harder.

"Really? I was doing an impression of you," Bulma countered quickly.

"You couldn't impersonate a fly even if you tried, and that's not the point," Vegeta said unintentionally grasping her harder.

"You mean besides the one on top of your head," Bulma cried out on the edge of tears from the pain in her arms.

Vegeta noticed her tears and quickly dropped her on the ground. Bulma sunk to the ground grasping onto her arms.

"I'm leaving talk to me when you can have a reasonable discussion," Vegeta announced.

"Wait!" Bulma cried out and launched herself at his legs.

"Why? You are incapable of understanding such simple things without acting like a freaking five year old."

"I still haven't answered your question,"Bulma said and waited to see if he would stay or go. With no reaction she continued. " I am not mad at you and I am sorry I directed my anger and frustration out on you. I was mainly mad and upset at Brett because he was my partner not you. I wanted you to be my partner more than anything. I have for awhile actually. Vegeta you must you understand this. I am utterly and terribly, madly in love with you. I was hoping to confess my affection for you earlier but I was always scared of ruining of what we already have. I don't want to be selfish and destroy our friendship but from this point on things will never be the same,"

Vegeta stood there blinking. For years he waited to hear these words from her and he was ready for his reply. He opened his mouth to say the magical word that would make her his when he stopped. He looked down at her big blue eyes. And her realized something, this wasn't the real Bulma.

He didn't remember bringing her back from the spaceship or anything. And something was off with her eyes, they were missing her innocence,more like that of a robot. Vegeta bent down as though he was going to scoop her up into his arms and on que _it_ closed its eyes and leaned up to kiss him. Vegeta then scooped her up and tied her with the bed sheet.

Vegeta then brought her down to the living room and summoned everyone.

" Vegeta! What do you think you're doing," Chi-Chi screeched.

"She isn't really Bulma. Check out her ki. It's slightly off. Not enough to notice right away but enough that it couldn't possibly be the Bulma we know," Vegeta stated in a firm voice ready to attack "Bulma" whenever it may be necessary.

Bulma sat there anger and on the edge of tears. How dare he. She confesses her love to him and he claims that she's an impostor. He couldn't even say no, he is just trying to find out a way to get rid of her.

"He's right her ki signature is wrong," Piccolo concluded.

"Does this mean that out Bulma is still on the ship," Krillin asked.

"No. I have seen this before in my line of work," Brett said while walking over to Bulma.

"And in all honesty, what kind of work would you be doing," 18 snarled.

"Oh. I am in the same line as Bulma," Brett chirped while circling Bulma." I am a spy."

The room was extremely quiet. All that could be heard was the shattering of a cup.

"Sssppyyy?" Chi-Chi nervously chuckled wanting to believe that wasn't true.

"It explains a lot though," Krillin sighed while shaking his head.

"And I suppose you knew about it this whole entire time," Piccolo said to Vegeta who only gave a grunt.

"But, that's not what is important right now," Vegeta said.

"Oh right. My turn," Brett said," Bulma has been experimented on. Nothing serious but her Ki has been altered to make her a perfect soldier. She can now mimic any move after seeing it once, and looses all emotion on the battlefield besides anger. When she starts to train she is going to have a partner to keep her in line.

"That's nice and all but can someone untie me," Bulma snarled gently.

"Yeah I can," Brett said.

When Bulma stood up she was admittedly smacked by Chi-Chi. " You are such a liar," she said on the urge to cry.

Bulma didn't say anything she just stood there looking at the ground in disbelief.

"What does the cat have your tongue for once," Chichi cried.

"P..Pl..Please understand that it wasn't my fault I didn't tell any of you," Bulma whispered.

"No? Then who was its," 18 snapped.

"If I told you they would have killed you all and shipped me across the country away from all of my family," Bulma whispered.

"Then what, is Vegeta an exception," Piccolo accused.

"They don't know that Vegeta knows about me," Bulma whispered.

"So, what if they did find out. What if they find out about it now now that we all know," Yamcha chimed in but backed out once everyone glared at him.

"We were going to have Vegeta a spy so we don't have to worry about that. I…. I just didn't want to get you killed," Bulma yelled at them all defensively.

Goku then wrapped her up in a big hug. "Come on guys she didn't tell us to save us. It's okay. If she could have I bet she would have told us everything. Right Bulma?" Bulma gave an affirmative nodd. "Plus we all get to be spies now."

A jumble of yeses and I guess so rang throughout the group.

Bulma let out a yawn and left to go to bed as did everyone else.

"Damn it didn't work!" Brett snarled while slamming his hand onto the dresser drawer. "They were to fall apart not become stronger. No matter I will get them eventually. I am going to their school after all."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey you awake," I whisper softly to the dark cabin room.

Vegeta turned around in his bed and stared at me," it's midnight what are you doing up?"

"Too much thoughts are passing through my mind," I softly spoke and sneaked under the covers next to him.

"What kind of thoughts," Vegeta asked.

"Thoughts of when life was easy. When we are so young. When we know yet knew nothing. When we saw with our eyes but it was forgotten a second later. When we were so young we didn't have to worry about the stupid war of life," I say while staring of the ceiling.

"People like to say the world is black and white. Good and Bad. Enemy and Hero," Vegeta mused.

"Do you agree," I asked.

"No."

"Me neither, grey is the world. Push and pull. There is two sides to every story." I say while turning to face him.

"Is their two sides to us Vegeta?" I ask.

Vegeta turned to me with this confused look."What on earth are you babbling about woman?"

"I told you the truth earlier Vegeta. I love you, I felt wrong at first to be falling in love with my best friend. It was slow I give you that, I felt every second of it, and it was beautiful. People who fall in love can easily fall out of it, so I need you to tell me. Do you love me too? Or am I just wasting our time," I asked with a lump forming in my throat.

Vegeta blinked surprised and then gave a reassuring smirk. He grabbed my chin and drew me closer to him. "Silly woman, you are pretty stupid for a so called genius."

I was about to retort with a remark of my own when suddenly we were kissing.

Someone killed their other half today.

I was kidnapped and almost killed only a few hours earlier.

It feels like only minutes ago when trust was broken within our friends.

Only seconds ago I confessed my love for him.

The sun may never come up tomorrow for all I care.

For what has happened has happened and what will come will come. For right now my first love was giving me my first kiss. I love him and he loves me and that is all that will truly matter between us.

Sorry it's so short it's my proof that I am not dead haha. I promise that I will update again soon! I am getting more time on my hands.


End file.
